


hello john

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not relationship but Sherlock wants it, Pining Sherlock, cuteness, so does john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings of Sherlock whilst  he's alone at 221B</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello john

Sherlock was staring absently out the window of 221B, not really seeing the cars driving by. He was lost in his thoughts, he was thinking about John Watson. 

After John had divorced Mary he'd moved back into 221B. Him and Sherlock had gone back to how everything used to be, Pre-Fall..Pre-Mary. 

They went back to normal,well almost. Now Sherlock could no longer ignore his feelings for the good doctor, completely unplatonic, not friendly feelings.

He was pulled from his thoughts as John came into his view from the window. He seemed to know he was being watched  and glanced up grinning,he waved up at Sherlock.

Sherlock's lips twitched up in response.

Then John hurried inside to escape the cold,moving from Sherlock's view leaving him with his thoughts.

He knew there was a modicum of attraction on John's part also,Sherlock thought about when John would build up to the point where he confessed his feelings.

As John clunked up the stairs Sherlock imagined Johm coming home from the hospital and kissing him hello. John attempting to surprise him with food from their favorite takeout place.

He imagined getting bored and visiting John at the hospital bothering him and reading his case files.

He imagined waking up next to John curled around eachother, and kissing him goodmorning.

Then the door opened and John walked in,Sherlock turned around "Hello John."


End file.
